


Void Without You

by agentnarry



Category: One Direction
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angry!Harry, M/M, Narry - Freeform, im not sure what this is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-15
Updated: 2014-05-15
Packaged: 2018-01-24 23:26:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1620776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agentnarry/pseuds/agentnarry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry doesn't know what he did and Niall comes back for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Void Without You

The room was too white, too clean, too quiet, too perfect. He couldn't remember what happened. He couldn't remember the reason why he was confined to this place. They said that he needed to be here because he was a threat. He was a 'psychotic maniac,' they said..   
He had no recollection of even hurting anyone. The last thing he remembered, before waking up in the uncomfortable, too clean bed, was making dinner, singing along to Frank Sinatra playing softly on his radio.   
He'd been in this place for what he guessed was a month, maybe more, maybe less. He'd left his room once during his first week, being called into the psychologist's office. Dr. Hemingway wanted to talk to him before deciding how many times a week he needed to see him. Seven, was his conclusion. 

It was the middle of August. He sat on his bed staring at the blank wall in front of him; that was his favorite hobby.   
The sound of a key entering the brass keyhole and the lock of the door unlatching sounded in the quiet room.   
It was so quiet, unbearably so.

"Mr. Styles? A guest is here to see you." 

Harry turned his head to look at the nurse standing in the doorway with two officers of the law standing behind her. They both had a stick in their hands, waiting for their prisoner to make a wrong move.

Harry stared, probably longer than necessary, at the nurse. He was wondering four things.   
1\. Who was here to see him?   
2\. This isn't his usual nurse, where is Helen? (He liked Helen. She always smelled like cinnamon)   
3\. They haven't given him his medication yet, the medication that knocked him  
out, sedated him for at least five hours a day. (He didn't know why they sedated him really.. He always woke up confused and disoriented a few hours after they gave him the small blue pill.)   
4\. Why was there a small red stain on the woman's shirt? 

"A visitor?" Harry asked, curious. He rose from his position on the bed, straightening out his clothes.  
A white shirt, and white pants were clinging loosely onto his skinny body. White socks were adorned onto his feet. His foot steps were silent as he walked over to the door, awaiting an answer as he went. 

"Yes, your good behavior over the last week has earned you a visit." 

He was escorted down three levels, he counted. 

Every person they passed on the five minute and thirty second journey stared at Harry with fear in their eyes.   
Harry didn't really understand why. 

Handcuffs were placed on his wrists and attached to the steel table they seated him at. It was cold against his pale hands, which hadn't seen the sun in a month. 

The officers stood three feet behind him while the nurse with the annoyingly small stain on her shirt went toward the door which had a sign hanging above it that read, 'Visitor Entrance.' 

He watched, observed, the way she typed in a code on that door, it unlocked sounding a noise. This place was obviously on a tight lock down. 

A few seconds later, a medium height man walked through the archway. Harry looked from his shoes up to the man's face, a nagging feeling in the pit of his stomach. He knew this man. 

The man, who's hair (Harry had observed) was blonde. Dyed blonde, unnatural, something Harry would usually find awful on anyone. But this man was different. 

He had caution in his eyes, along with fear, remorse, sadness, excitement, and love.

Harry was confused but kept his eyes set on this man who was seated in front of him.

"Hi." The man squeaked out, his voice shaking. 

Harry raised an eyebrow and glanced around the room. The two officers were now accompanied by two more officers and another nurse had joined the room. They looked anxious. Why? 

He returned his gaze to the man in front of him.

"Hello." He nodded, keeping his face stoic. His face was always in that state, he didn't feel much emotion.

"H-harry?" The man, who's name Harry didn't know yet, asked. 

"Yes. Who are you?" 

The blonde's face turned into a grimace, not one of anger but of sadness. 

"Um it's me.. Niall. Niall Horan?"   
The name rung a bell, but Harry couldn't remember where he knew that name from. 

"Do I know you?" 

"You should, we're um.. friends." Niall's eyes were watering. Harry kept looking at him. It bothered him that he couldn't remember where he knew this Niall fellow from. 

"Oh." He replied, not caring much for conversation.   
Luckily for him, Helen walked into the small meeting room. 

"Harry, your visiting time is up." Harry nodded, waiting for the officers to unhook him from the table. 

Niall looked at the nurse, "I've barely gotten to speak to him." 

"I know, Mr. Horan. You may come back next week. Mr. Styles will now have regular visiting days." 

Harry was still confused. Why all of the sudden did he get visitors? Why did Niall want to talk to him? 

He was soon escorted out of the room and down to Dr. Hemingway's office. 

Helen waited for Harry to leave before continuing to Niall. 

"Give him some time sweetie, the treatment blocked most of his memories. The more you come, the more he'll begin to remember you." She smiled sweetly at him before showing him out. 

Harry had a long session with the psychologist. He asked more questions than usual, due to the fact that he was so confused. Dr. Hemingway told him few things, only that Niall was someone from  
his past. Harry knew little of his past. His past being the time before he was checked into this facility. 

He was given a treatment to block all memories. He wasn't told why. Only a few memories would slip through every now and then. He was imprisoned in this facility for the criminally insane.   
He didn't know why. For all he knew, he wasn't a criminal or insane. He just had medically induced amnesia. During his sessions for the next week after Niall's visit, Dr. Hemingway asked Harry about Niall a lot. By the time of his seventh session that week, Harry could remember one thing about Niall. A memory. 

He was laying on a couch, watching a movie. He didn't know what movie it was or who's couch he was on. Halfway through the movie, Harry was interrupted by Niall laying on top of him, kissing his cheek.

"Hey baby, how was your day?" 

"It was good, Ni. How was work?" He had asked back, wrapping his arms around Niall's waist. 

That was the memory. It confused him. 

A week after Niall's first visit, Harry found himself attached to the same table, sitting across from the blonde boy himself. 

"I remember you." Niall's eyes lit up at his words. 

"You do?" 

"Yes, kind of. Who are you exactly, Niall?" 

"I am.. Harry, we're friends." 

Harry didn't exactly believe his words, mostly because of his memory, but he decided not to question him about it. 

That day their meeting lasted for five more minutes than the last one. 

The next week, Harry found himself in the same place but with less staff in the room with him and Niall.

"I remembered something." Harry shared.

"You did?" Niall smiled a little. Harry discovered during the last visit that he liked Niall's smile. 

"Yes. We were eating dinner in someone's backyard and you fell into the pool." 

Niall laughed a little, "Yeah, that happened. Then you dove in after me and we stayed in the pool for a few hours." 

Harry leaned back against the chair.

"Niall, what happened? Why am I here?" Harry was legitimately curious. No one really told him much. He was confused.   
Disgust flashed over Niall's face. 

"Um, I think it's time for me to go. I'll be back next week, Harry." 

That night Harry laid in his bed thinking about the conversations he had with Niall. 

It was weird, Niall made him feel things.  
Happiness, he would call one of the emotions, but he couldn't discern the other. 

Over the past month and a half, Harry was frustrated. But that night, he had reached the peak of his frustration. He wanted so badly to remember! Remember something about himself. His family, friends, his life, and what it was that put him in this hell. 

He paced the room, pulling at his hair. He could feel anger flowing through his veins. He picked up the small chair that was sitting on the floor next to the barred window and threw it against the wall, yelling out profanities.  
During his blind rage, he didn't hear the officers coming into his room. They grabbed him and restrained him against the wall, before a young nurse came in and stuck a needle into his thigh, immediately knocking him out. 

Niall didn't get to visit the next week. 

In fact, Harry's behavior didn't improve for about three weeks. He couldn't control his anger. He couldn't remember what he did for days at a time. Those days were just blanks in his memories. 

A month from the last time Niall had visited had passed.

Twenty-eight therapy sessions passed, before Harry became slightly less confused and began to get a grip on his anger. 

Niall visited again. Twice a week. He got to know Niall. 

It was now January and Harry was sitting in the visiting room with Niall. They were alone, because Harry had proved he was worthy of privacy with his streak of good behavior. 

"Niall, what were we?"   
Harry asked the question which was burning a hole in his mind.

Niall hesitated, playing with his fingers. 

"Harry, we were engaged.." 

To say Harry was shocked would be an understatement. 

"Oh." 

"Harry? Are you okay?" Niall asked, reaching across the table to grab Harry's hand. 

Harry looked at their hands which were touching, and looked at Niall. 

"I think I am, for once. Niall.. You make me feel alive again. Not a dead shell of nothing." 

Niall looked at him, smiling softly. He waited a good minute before saying quietly, "I love you, Harry." 

He froze. Love. That's what that other emotion was. 

He grabbed a hold of the front of Niall shirt and pulled him over the table placing his lips on the blonde. 

"I love you too." Harry whispered against Niall's lips. 

Harry remained at the institution or another year and a half, getting out of his imprisonment five years early for good behavior. He still had to attended weekly therapy sessions for life. 

Niall never told him what had happened, and he no longer wanted to know. The joy of Niall Horan filled his empty void and he stayed content.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!


End file.
